One Kiss
by MissMarquin
Summary: Sometimes, one little action can be the light in a dark tunnel. Drabble. Set before 'Time Tells'. Kotone/Silver.


**A/N: This is set before my three-shot, Time Tells. It's just a little drabble about that referenced 'One Kiss' that Lyra and Silver had in the past. It's a silly little drabble and that's really about it. Not proof-read properly, so if you see any issues, let me know. Love and Peace Out. 3**

* * *

"I never did congratulate your winning the Pokemon League," he had said to her. He was acting so normal, that she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him in suspicion.

"That was over five years ago," Kotone responded, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. He could be so… _formal_ at times, and it was exhausting. He shrugged, but smirked, taking a sip of the drink that he held. Honestly, she was surprised that he was at Lance's birthday party- last time she checked, the two were barely civil with each other. For some reason. She bit her lip and felt guilty. She _knew_ the reason was her, but she would never admit it. "Thanks anyway," she finally said.

"Why are you even out here?" he asked, motioning to the small balcony. Truth be told, she wished that _her_ apartment had a balcony.

"Too noisy," she responded. "Besides, Lance is drunk as a skunk and has wandering hands. I decided to stay well out of his range." She let out a little laugh, but Silver could tell that it made her a little bit uncomfortable. "What about you?"

He shrugged again. "You're out here."

Whatever that meant, she couldn't help but think. She thought as they got older, that it'd be easier to decode this man. Slowly, he was proving her wrong. It was like as they got older, he got way more complicated. Or maybe it was she that got more complicated, which confused her enough to not understand anything. Regardless, she fretted about him all the time. For reasons unknown of course.

At least, that's what she told herself. At first it was little things, like wondering what his favorite color was. Or maybe his favorite Pokemon. Then she started to go out of her way to run into him. And then she started to make sure that she looked _presentable_ in these supposed random meetings. And now years later, she was understanding exactly what was going on. And even though she was far past it, she blamed puberty.

Suddenly, he was waving his hand in front of her face, his gray eyes sparkling. "Hey, earth to crazy woman."

She batted his hand away, appalled. "I am not crazy!" she snapped irritably.

Silver raised an eyebrow and said, "Hey, I'm not the one that just zonked out in the middle of a conversation."

Kotone furrowed her brow and turned her face away defiantly. But Silver just laughed, shaking his head in amusement. She shifted her glance back to him and muttered, "Just what is so funny?"

"You," he said simply, but his laughter died down.

"Why are you even here?" she blurted suddenly. He seemed confused, so she added, "I mean, I didn't think you and Lance got along…"

"We don't," he said. His tone was a bit cold, and it surprised her. "But you were here, so I came."

"It seems that your decisions lately revolve around me," she observed.

"Does that bother you?" he asked. He was looking at her again. His gaze was soft though, and it made her heart patter. No, she told herself, he was just being the friend he now was.

"No reason it would," she finally said. "I mean, you're my friend right?" She smiled and he smiled back. It caught her off guard, since it happened so rarely.

"Friend," he repeated. He sounded almost sad, Resigned.

She frowned at him. "Yes-"

"I that all?" he interrupted.

"Is that all what?" she asked.

He turned to face her, tiny little smile on his face. "Am I just your friend?" He saw her confusion and sighed. "Lyra," he said, moving to grasp one of her hands in his. "We've known each other for years, and while I admit you were a pain at first…. I've come to enjoy your company."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and her heart was pounding. These feelings that she had developed… maybe they weren't so silly after all. She thought about pulling her hand away, but she didn't, and instead welcomed the warmth of his. "Me too," she said meekly. "I mean, I enjoy your company too."

"You realize then why Lance and I don't get along, right?"

"Not really," she told him, her brow wrinkling.

He ran his free hand though his hair. "Kotone…," he said plainly. "I mean, we both like you, and I mean _like_ you."

Her heart thumped and her grip on his hand tightened. Her mouth opened and closed, and she looked away embarrassed that she couldn't think of anything to say. Silver thought it was cute, but he would never tell her that. Instead he smirked and that caused her to let go of his hand and glare at him.

"Well, I-" she started, "What I mean is- I, well, DAMMIT," she snapped, flustered. Here were these boiling feelings that she had fought for those years came bubbling back to the service. She fretted for a moment and looked at him again. His face was calm, but pleading almost, asking her to do _something._ She reached up to him and pulled him closer, pressing her lips against his impulsively.

He almost fell forward, surprised, but grabbed her shoulders to steady himself, easing into the kiss. It was over far too soon, and she pulled back, cheeks tinted pink.

"I uh, sorry," she muttered, but he pulled her back to him, pressing another short kiss to her lips.

"No," he said, "No, don't be. Kotone, I don't know how to do this, to be…. together. If we do this… it will be hard."

"So you want to then?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. But she wanted to hear it straight from him.

"Yes," he breathed. "I've never felt…. this, whatever this is before. It's so confusing, but it gets better when you're near." His voice was soft and sweet, something she never thought she'd hear from him. She smiled warmly.

"I'm sure we can handle it. We'll turn out alright."

And then he smiled genuinely, and it made her heart melt. Yes, she couldn't help but think, this could work.

* * *

**Everytime you review, and angel gets it's wings. 3**


End file.
